<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hecate Cabin Siblinghood by Dragonowo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26142640">Hecate Cabin Siblinghood</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonowo/pseuds/Dragonowo'>Dragonowo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians &amp; Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Character &amp; OC centric, OC centric, Sisterhood, hecate - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:55:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>991</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26142640</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonowo/pseuds/Dragonowo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, you wake up and you can't move, and it's not because a monster has ripped off your legs.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lou Ellen Backstone &amp; OC, OC &amp; OC</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hecate Cabin Siblinghood</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rye couldn't move.</p><p>Staring at the starry ceiling, they couldn't feel anything. They couldn't feel their limbs, they couldn't even decide which gender they felt like today. Breathing felt like a chore.</p><p>If they could feel anything, they would be panicking. They almost wanted to panic, just to know some monster hadn't snuck into camp and taken their heart out of their chest.</p><p>They could have laid there for half an hour- bored out of their mind, but unable to lift an arm. The door to their floor of the cabin popped open and Lou poked her head in. "Hey, Rye, I just wa- why are you still in bed?"</p><p>Rye just rolled over off their bunk, landing with a hard THUMP on the floor. "...... I'm getting up."</p><p>They absolutely were not getting up, and Lou's face showed how much she could tell. With a sigh, she crouched next to Rye. "Listen, I'm just gonna go grab Becca, and she'll help me move you. Wait here." Standing back up as if she hadn't just told Rye not to do something they had absolutely no intention of doing, she left through the doorway, leaving the door open and showing the stairs back up to the main floor beyond.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Rye didn't even think of getting up just to disobey Lou. All they wanted to do was fall asleep, but they weren't even tired. Not even ten minutes passed before Lou returned with their sister Becca, a tall African girl with a winning smile and blue tipped dreadlocks.</p><p> "Hey, Rye." She said casually, crouching down. "Mind moving so I can pick you up easier?"</p><p>With what felt like it took too much energy Rye rolled over, finally facing the ceiling of the negative first floor. Feeling their sisters arms slide under them and lift, Rye felt like a large bag of yoghurt as they were lifted easily. An iota of safe coiled through their body before being crushed by the weight of nothing. Carrying Rye up the stairs, Becca spoke again.</p><p>"We're moving you up to my floor now- we haven't switched in a few weeks, so really it was overdue, but I haven't had the chance to tidy my binders, but I cleared the bed, so it really should be fine..."</p><p>The chatter washed over them as Becca shouldered open the second floors door. Carried in, Rye knew they would be unduely proud of the room if they could feel anything then. The usual enchanted comforter to be nice and warm... The moving stars on the bedsheets that they had worked on with Becca- even now the memories of the long days, determined to get them right just so they could say that they /did/- even the crushing weight of nothing couldn't destroy the breath of a warm feeling they got at remembering the first time they got it, the tears and wide smiles and hugging, before the bedsheets started singing soprano...</p><p>A smile made its way onto their face as Becca placed them on the bed, moon shaped skylight giving the room a single, strong sunbeam on the bed.</p><p>"We'll leave you here- Lou will grab you some food from the kitchens, I'll tell Chiron that you're sick today... You left some yarn here last time you were here so you can knit if you want to-"</p><p>At that, Lou waved the basket of yarn in Rye's vision before it dipped out of sight next to the bed.</p><p>"If it's still bad by lunch I'll borrow someone's laptop so you can listen to an audiobook." Becca continued, writing cliff notes of what she just said on her own arm in marker. Capping the marker and slipping it into her pocket, Rye made a mental note to make their sister a marker that could.... Change colors per letter? Per line? Too messy.</p><p>"If I could... Feel anything, right now." They spoke, startling Lou enough where she slammed the window she was opening, "I'd feel... Really, really grateful."</p><p>Becca merely gave their hand a squeeze, one of the few things that they would appreciate in this state.</p><p>"We'll see you soon, okay? Get some rest. No enchanting."</p><p>Squeezing their hand once more, she dropped it and left with Lou, leaving the door downstairs open.</p><p>Blinking back tears that were forming for more than one reason, Rye only stared up at the skylight that provided the room with a cheerful sunbeam. Even with their mother as the goddess of the night and the moon (and boy, how many goddesses seemed to be the goddess of the moon? Hot retail property, up there), seeing the sunbeam still lessened the weight in their chest.</p><p>With a warm chocolate croissant pressed into their hand by a harried Lou that still took the time to brush her hand though Rye's hair before thumping down the stairs two at a time to make it to the first class. Taking a bite of the croissant, Rye could almost cry. It tasted so much like the croissants they would get with their father whenever they visited Portland for one of his client meetings, when they were too young for school. They always went to the same bakery, with the kind woman wearing a black beret who would talk to their father and ruffle their hair.</p><p>Before they knew it they were sobbing, croissant forgotten on their plate. Hot tears ran down her cheeks as they realized how much they missed him. They wanted to run and jump into his arms, get swung around like they were five, make cookies with him that were slightly burnt with less flour then they should have added but it just tasted so good-</p><p>Rye eats the rest of the croissant while sniffling, sobs only gone because they had no tears left to give. Tissues were strewn across the floor as they brushed them off the bed.</p><p>They felt even worse than they had been that morning.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Please review I'm in review withdrawal</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>